Moppy Dearest
Moppy Dearest is episode 9b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Mr. Mufflin *Janitor Poopatine *Man-Arctica (debut) *Muk Muk (debut) *Classmates Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum, Muk Muk (this episode only) Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin, Man-Arctica Steve Tompkins as Janitor Poopatine Candi Milo as Lupe, Cher Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum are excited that the school dance is coming up, but they need dates. Five days before the dance, Fanboy assembles a mop-in-bucket girlfriend, Moppy. Chum Chum leaves to call his cousin who lives far away, and Fanboy thinks it's a joke. When the big night arrives, Fanboy shows Moppy around the dance and runs right into Chum Chum's wild and wacky cousin, Muk Muk. Fanboy discovers that Chum Chum really does have a cousin, and runs into the hall to chase her. But Muk Muk attacks Fanboy and Lupe unwittingly "steals" Moppy. Fanboy runs outside, crying. He sits down on a wet painted bench and, following Janitor Poopatine's advice, he calms down and goes back to the dance. Back at the dance, when Man-Arctica is about to perform one of his "Glacially Slow Jamz," Fanboy dashes onstage, searching for Moppy. As he spies her next to Lupe, he sings a slow love song about her. Unfortunately, when Muk Muk throws up on the floor and everyone backs away, the song is interupted. Fanboy doesn't care, though. He uses Moppy to clean up the mess, and they slow dance together. Songs *''Dance Break'' *''Moppy's Song'' Gallery 'Title Card' D.jpg 4176548575_e59c5a8956_z.jpg 4176548389_758aeaae60_z.jpg 4177307066_a72f18316e_z.jpg 'Episode Gallery' Main arcticle: Gallery: Moppy Dearest Trivia *Clips for this episode on Nick.com: **Dance Night **Dance Break **Full Episode ***Strangely, the image for the "Dance Break" clip is the same as "Dance Night". *The title is a spoof on "Mommie Dearest". *Fanboy and Chum Chum wear their formalwear for the first time in this episode. *Lupe and Yo were the only ones who didn't jeer when Fanboy dashed onstage. *When Fanboy is walking through the hall and during the stage scenes, Benjamin can be seen in the background. *This episode marks the first appearance of Man-Arctica. *Muk Muk sounds slightly like Chum Chum in this episode. *This is the first episode where a friendship moment from Fanboy and Kyle's relationship occurs when Kyle is seen only as a background character. *Kyle and Yo were seen and heard talking and cheering at the dance, but they don't have speaking parts in this episode. Goofs *When Fanboy starts Moppy's Song, his mouth isn't moving while he's singing. *When the kids run to the stage, two Chers can be seen. *Despite this episode featuring a school dance, nobody except Fanboy was seen dancing there. *When Muk Muk knocks Fanboy's hat to the ground, it is missing when the camera fully focuses on him. *Fanboy was sitting on "wet paint", but his jacket and tights never got dirty. *Fanboy said five days before the dance is barely enough time, but five days is actually enough time. *It would be physically impossible for Fanboy to get his hand sneezed on, then to put it on Chum Chum's back. It's like he's dirtying the back of Chum Chum's jacket. *As Muk Muk runs out of the dance, Kyle's eyes are blank. *While Chum Chum starts talking about Muk Muk, he and Fanboy are by the door but when Chum Chum says she's from Apetown, the background switches to the stage, despite them not walking there. *As Fanboy approaches Muk Muk, Cher and Nancy were seen in the background, but when Fanboy says "What's that, Muk Muk? You want me to come closer?" and while Muk Muk runs out the door, Cheech, Kyle and Yo appear in the backgroun out of nowhere. Time might have passed at an unseen time of his dialogue. *The "wet paint" sign isn't visable the first few seconds Fanboy talks to Poopatine about Moppy. *During several of the stage scenes, the crowd changes positions between shots. *In the first overshot of the dance, Nancy appears to be limping towards Yo in the background. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Holiday Franchise